Datar
Background While largely ignored or left out of the loop of modern civilization (other than frequent harassment from slavers) Datar was at one time the location of a Rebel Alliance Base. The backwater planet was advantageous to concealment and secrecy. However, in 0 ABY, forces of the Galactic Empire lead by Vice Admiral Slenn attacked the base. Their original objective was to obtain prisoners and information; but their surprise attack was thwarted and the rebels fought to the last man. It is unclear whether Slenn was killed in action during the battle or executed later by Darth Vader for incompetence and failure. Other than that brief battle, not many outsiders bother with this planet - or are aware of its existence. Places There are few points of interest aside from the ruins left from the Rebel Alliance base. The native Ghostling race has never lived in permanent, inorganic dwellings; but rather tend to exist in a tribal fashion within the forest canopy. Inhabitants See: Ghostlings Environment Though a relatively small planet, Datar is lush with life and vegetation in the richly forested terrain. Few known planets are so untouched by society, industrialization and "civilization". Aside from the planet's native Near Human species of Ghostlings, the flora and fauna are rich and diverse - though not always as gentle as the sentient inhabitants. The more dangerous animals live at ground level and are unable to climb trees - which explains why, time out of mind, Ghostling communities have been placed in the forest canopy, relatively out of harm's way. The forest consists mainly of three separate levels where life exists, seldom interfering with each other. *The Forest Floor & Understory: Most four-legged, carnivorous mammals, amphibians and reptiles exist in this darkest area, most having adapted through darker coloration and becoming physically adept at stealth. The terrain is damp and often treacherous; and lies furthest from the sun. Much of the plant-life and fungi at this level suffer a noticeable lack in chlorophyll. Insects from this level have bio-luminescent tendencies; and while they do venture into the higher altitudes, their main food sources are closer to the ground. *Far closer to the sun, with many gaps and places open to the sky, life is rich and verdant in the middle to upper canopy of the forest, though slightly less diverse. Avian and several dexterous mammalian species thrive at this level as does an abundance of colorful vegetation - and the native sentient species of Ghostling. One singular species of flower is the Baeol plant, whose violet blossom forms a tight bowl that collects water - which Ghostlings have long used as their main source. *The Emergent Layer: Mainly large, carnivorous avian species make their home in this level along with winged animals and a great variety of insects in the topmost tree branches. The Moons of Datar Datar's moons are singular in their placement. The larger of the two, Bythead, trails at a consistent pace behind Gwynngen, only overtaking and obscuring it once about every twelve months. According to Ghostling legend, Bythead (equivalent to 'Hound') pursues Gwynngen (equivalent to 'Hare') across the heavens over the course of the year, capturing it briefly, only to have it escape once more. Thus, the chase is renewed for the next cycle. Category:Planets